Mulan Shippuden
by NarutoLover7890
Summary: A Mulan in a Naruto Shippuden version! my first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Mulan Shippuden**

"Sakura." Sasuke said from the mansion window.

"Oh, Sasuke- kun! Good morning!" Sakura was surprised to see him up so soon. She was in their backyard sitting on the stone bench under the cherry blossom tree that was a few feet from their lily pond. Sasuke was as cold as he ever was in the morning, but somehow, Sakura realized he acted colder than usual. He was never a morning person, but Sakura had lived with him long enough to know that he was never this cold looking.

He came out of the house dressed for battle with his sword at his waist.

"Umm… where are you going Sasuke- kun?" Sakura asked with suspicion.

"Out." Sasuke said coldly.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine." Sasuke turned his back to Sakura and started away from the mansion.

Once Sasuke was out of site, Sakura made a dash for it after him. She bumped into Hinata, who had a few papers in her hand.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata. You wouldn't happen to have seen Sasuke, have you?"

"Yeah! I just saw him! He headed north… the way of the exams."

"What exams?" Sakura asked confused as ever.

"You didn't hear? The Godaime is arranging a team a ninja to go after Akatsuki. She's forcing people to join. Neji- niisan was sent a letter. He is at there right now."

"Oh man…" Sakura felt like throwing up. Everyone knew that Akatsuki members are an undefeatable team of elite ninjas. She didn't want Sasuke to leave her to go fight _Akatsuki._ She was afraid of what the outcome might be.

"Well, ummm, see you later Hinata!" Sakura said in a hurry. She dashed off after Sasuke. She came to the training grounds in Konoha where she saw a bunch of ninja gathered up around the Hokage. The only word she heard was "dismissed" and Naruto practically pushed her over.

"Oh Sakura- chan! Am I late? Did I miss it?"

"Sort of…"

"MAN!!" Naruto screamed. "I better go and see the granny Tsunade and ask her to reapeat everything… bye!"

"Sakura. What are you doing hear?" Sakura was glad to hear the voice of the Uchiha boy, and turned around to ask him what was going on.

"Sasuke-!"

"What are you doing hear!!" Sasuke yelled and interrupted Sakura with his question.

"I was just-!" But before the green eyed girl could respond, Sasuke started walking away. She ran quickly to go after Sasuke.

"I was just worried about you and wanted to see if you were ok…" Sakura said out of breath from trying to keep up with Sasuke's fast walking. Sasuke stopped short and Sakura slightly bumped him. He turned around with a gloomy and sad look on his face.

"You shouldn't have come, Sakura." Sasuke said slowly.

"Sasuke- kun… is it true that you're in the group to go and track down Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… How long will you be gone?"

"About three weeks."

"Oh… that long… and you _have_ to go?"

"Yeah"

Sakura just thought of a brilliant plan… she was going to go in Sasuke's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan Shippuden

**Mulan Shippuden**

The next morning, Sakura got up early to practice her transformation technique in the backyard. She kept at it until sunrise but was too out of chakra that she collapsed. She awoke starring up at the ceiling in her bedroom. She tried to remember what happened and remembered that she used a lot of her chakra and collapsed. She turned to Sasuke who was sitting on a chair right next to the bed reading a book.

"Sasuke, how long was I out?" Sakura asked.

"About an hour." Sasuke replied, his eyes not leaving from the page of his book.

"Wow. That long…" Sakura just remembered that she had made an elixir liquid the night before to make Sasuke woozy for the time that she should be gone, so she knew that Sasuke wouldn't come after her. "Ummm… Sasuke- kun? Remember how you said that you sprained your ankle in practice?"

"Yeah, but it already healed, remember? You made a medical rub and it feels completely fine."

"Well, I just want to make sure it's alright so I made medicine for you to drink to make it better!" Sakura said, sweating all over.

"Wow, thanks Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk of delight. Sakura lay back in bed with a sigh of relief. He drank it all down. Sasuke started to turn slightly pale.

"I'm starting to feel a little woozy Sakura." Sasuke said in a faint voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke- kun. Please forgive me." Sakura said before Sasuke fell onto the bed and blacked out. She put him in a more comfortable position on their bed with 2 pillows under his head.

"Henge no justsu!" Sakura transformed into Sasuke and was off.

She blended into the crowd that was gathered around the Hokage's office. She looked around noticing that there were absolutely no female ninja here. The voice that was speaking sounded like Asuma's voice.

"We will all head north west to the Akatsuki's hide out and decimate it. We do not know if we will have to fight an Akatsuki member but if it does come to it, do what you can to slow them down. Now, GO!" and everyone and herself was off, northwest.

When they got there, there was a large river moving speedily.

"They are right here!" came Asuma's voice again. "It's just under this river."

Sakura stepped forward since no one else did, and decided that she had never used Sasuke's katana or a katana for that matter. So, she would rely on her own strength. She gathered her chakra in her right hand, and BOOM, pounded into the ground with her fist and a huge explosion went right into the river and it suddenly… stopped. And there, was a huge room made of solid rock, but empty. They all went into it and looked around for any clues of what their next move would be. Then, out of nowhere a huge sword with sharp spikes all around it stabbed three people at once and they went down.

Sakura followed her instinct and ran towards the three people. She would normally do this for she was more of a defense than offense. She would stay on the side, waiting for someone to get hurt and rush towards them to cure them, for she was a specialist medical ninja, taught by Tsunade-sama herself. But this time she could not; she would surely blow her cover and get sent back home like a little puppy. She did not wish for this outcome at all and decided to stay where she was.

She looked at the man who came out of the shadows. Well, more of a fish man. She looked at his face and immediately knew who he was.

"Kisame Hoshikage…" Sakura said under her breath. She had never seen his face or has fought with him for that matter but had heard of him from Team Guy. Team Guy was formed with Might Guy, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Team Guy had fought Kisame once and told Sakura that he was quite strong.

Out of another corner of the wall came a man with dark yellow hair and had some sort of weird eye tech over his left eye. She also knew who this man was. Deidara. She had met this man once. When they came to rescue Gaara, and he showed his face to her once before taking off and having Naruto and Kakashi go after him. He did the same this time. He threw a piece of clay up into the air, made a hand sign, and the clay transformed into a bird. Deidara hopped onto the bird and flew off. Almost more than half of the team went after Deidara, leaving her and a few more people with her. She noticed Neji, Asuma, Kakashi, Shino, and a bunch more people going after Deidara. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and people that she had never seen in her life, stayed back to deal with Kisame. She didn't know why and how, but having Lee and Naruto stay back with her made her feel more confident and protected.

"Oi, Sasuke! Whatcha doin?! Go for the first hit!" She could tell it was Naruto's voice. She knew that Sasuke would never answer to Naruto and just go and not hold back. So, trying not to blow her cover leaped towards Kisame, grabbing the katana at her waist, not knowing how to handle it, and tried to take a swing at Kisame. But, as predicted, Kisame blocked the katana with his incredibly large sword, Samehada. She was flung back and hit the ground.

"Oi! Sasuke! What's wrong with you?! That's the worst I've seen you fight since we were in group 7 as genin!" Naruto shouted. Sakura tried to act as much like Sasuke, but the one thing she couldn't do was wield a katana. She knew that she couldn't keep fighting with the katana, so put it back on her waist and decided to just use her own strength. She didn't want to blow her cover too badly so would not use her medical justsu on the other people.

Shikamaru had held down Kisame while Kiba took a dive with Akamaru using Gatsuga. Kisame was able to just barely move and used Samehada to block the Gatsuga coming at him.

"Darn it!" Kiba shouted. "I was sure I had him."

"It's that sword of his that keeps dodging everything!" Shikamaru said.

"That's it!" Sakura thought. All I need to do is get that sword of his and then we can get him! She moved a little closer to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, lend me your ear for a sec. Naruto will keep Kisame busy with his shadow clones and you'll hold him down with your shadow manipulation and I'll go after him. If I'm right, he'll use his sword to block himself with again and I can get a good punch at it, good enough to dent it slightly, then, Kiba, you do your Gatsuga on him, and Lee, you'll do the finishing touch with your Konoha Whirlwind. Ok?"

Everyone looked so puzzled at her.

"O-ok… sounds like a good plan. But one thing, Fish head's sword will spike up and penetrate your hand! Stupid!" Naruto said.

" It's ok Naruto. I can just heal myse-." She caught herself quickly. "Umm… I mean, I'll be fine!"

"You feeling ok, Sasuke? You haven't insulted me _once_ today!" Naruto said.

"What ever, idiot!" She said back.

"Now that's more like it!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ok, on with the plan." Shikamaru said.

"Sure thing, Shikamaru!" Naruto said. "Taiju, KageBunshin no jutsu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan Shippuden

**Mulan Shippuden**

"Kage Mane no jutsu!" Shikamaru said as Naruto held Kisame off. "Got 'im!"

"Oh, you're not going to use that same trick on me, are you?! Idiot!" Kisame shouted at Shikamaru. Sakura made a charge at Kisame gathering her chakra in her right hand.

"Get ready!" Sakura shouted at Kisame. As predicted, Kisame was strong enough to barely move and blocked himself with his enormously large sword. Sakura gave a punch with all her might, and was able to just barely able to dent it, but as said, the sword spiked up right as her hand touched it. It penetrated her whole hand, but didn't want to heal herself knowing that everyone was around her. Right when she dented the sword, Kiba and Akamaru went in.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted. Shikamaru still not letting go of his Shadow Manipulation. Kiba went in.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Kisame was thrown to the back wall and slammed into it. When he finally got back up, Lee followed as planned.

"Secondary Lotus!" Lee was able to finish him off. Kisame was pounded right back into the ground breaking and cracking the rock around him. It almost took his life.

Sakura, from getting the swords spikes into her had lost a lot of blood. From the loss of all the blood she lost, everything started spinning, and then, darkness. She felt herself hit the ground and right when she hit the ground, she could feel her hair touching her shoulders again and her clothes turning back to her own. The last thing she heard was everyone gasping around her and being picked up by Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulan Shippuden

**Mulan Shippuden**

Sakura awoke in a blur. The first thing she saw when her eyes adjusted to the light was Naruto staring right at her.

"Naruto… where am I?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you were Sasuke all along?" Naruto asked, confused.

"How long was I out?" Sakura, ignoring Naruto's question. Then, she saw Lee.

"About half an hour." Lee answered.

"Lee…" Sakura said. Lee had a concerned look on his face and so did Naruto, Neji, and everyone else.

"Sakura, you know females aren't allowed on the mission unless the Hokage herself tells you to." Neji said.

"I'm sorry you guys…" Sakura said.

"You have to go back to Konoha and let us finish the job here." Naruto said.

"We don't know what the Akatsuki is planning on doing next, and they're not here right now, so we won't need a healing ninja at our side right this very instance." Asuma said.

"Fine, then, I'll leave" Sakura said disappointed, turning her back to leave.

"One more thing, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura stopped in place, her back still towards everyone. "Why did you come? Why isn't Sasuke here?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't answer and ran off, back to the village.

When she got back to the village, Ino was there to greet her.

"Hi Sakura! Where were you? I got lonely since everyone else left and Hinata and Tenten are training together right now." Ino said. Sakura forced a smile.

"Ohh! Umm… I just went to… the Sand! I wanted to make sure everyone was Ok there! Hehe..." Sakura, sweating all over.

"Oh! Ok! You wanna do something fun today? How about Ichiraku?" Ino asked.

"No, no! That's ok!" Sakura answered back. "I think I'm just gonna go home!" Sakura wanted to check on Sasuke.

"Oh! OK! See you, then!" Ino said as she walked away.

As soon as Ino was out of site, Sakura made a dash for it back home. She slammed the front door and ran back to the room where she had left Sasuke last.

"Sasuke!" She saw Sasuke looking slightly pale for not eating the few days she was gone.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at her. "What have you done?! What was that liquid you gave me?!"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said. She reached on to the dresser and grabbed a bottle with an orange liquid inside of it.

"What is that Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Drink it, Sasuke. It will make you feel better." Sakura tolled him. Sure enough, Sasuke grabbed the bottle in a split second and drank it down in another. He immediately sat up and practically spit half the bottle out onto the floor of the house.

"My, god Sakura! What the hell did you put in that drink?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hehe… sorry! It's kinda hard to make a medicine that tastes good _and _works! Did you get at least a little of it down?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, I got some down. I feel much better Sakura, thanks."

"No problem." Sakura felt very relieved.

"I need to go get dressed into my uniform so I can go help the group." Sasuke said.

"Oh, ok…" Sakura answered, trying not to sound so worried. "Be careful."

"Sure." Sasuke stood up, but stopped in his tracks. "Someone's at the door, Sakura."

Sure enough, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" It was Lee's voice. Sakura ran to the door and opened it.

"Sasuke's in the back." Sakura said.

"No! Sakura- chan! We need you too!" Naruto shouted.

"Lots of our people need medical attention! Please Sakura!" Lee shouted.

"What's all the ruckus about Sakura?" Sasuke asked coming to the front door.

"I'll go right away!" Sakura said.

"Come with me Sakura." Shikamaru said. They both ran off.

"Sasuke-" Neji said, but interrupted by Naruto.

"We found out the Akatsuki are going to do next! They're going to-." Naruto said, but interrupted by Lee.

"They're going to attack Konoha!" Lee shouted.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Ya! We don't know why, but they are!" Naruto said.

"I'll get my katana." Sasuke said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan Shippuden

**Mulan Shippuden**

The whole ground shook as the Uchiha boy ran into the house and grabbed his katana; Sakura right behind him to grab her medical kit. They both came outside and looked around. There was a huge poof of smoke high in the air near Konoha's entrance. Akatsuki was here.

"Crud!" Sakura shouted. "Where are all of the injured ninja's?!"

Shikamaru didn't hesitate on one second. "Oh, uh, over here." Shikamaru showed the way and Sakura ran after him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto boasted. "Come on!" Everyone ran towards the entrance of Konoha. On their way they ran into Hinata and Ino.

"Hinata! Ino! Go help Sakura with the other injured ninja's!" Kiba tolled them.

Hinata immediately went into Byakugan and ran. Ino right behind her. Kiba ran to join up with the rest of the gang. Sasuke was at the front of the group, running. Anxiety in his eyes. But, once they got there, all that anxiety completely fell, and instead and look of dark evil and murderous intent look fell upon him. There were 3 Akatsuki members standing before them. Deidara, Kisame (who looked pretty busted up from the last battle), and there standing next to him, was Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Naruto looked back and forth between the two brothers, seeming there was a connection, of murder intent between the two. Before Naruto could even comprehend everything, a flash of a red cloud whizzed by him, faster than lightning. He tried to follow it with his eyes, to where it was going, but the force was to strong and Naruto was thrown off his feet. He looked over to where Sasuke was, having a feeling that Itachi was the one to be after Sasuke. Naruto didn't much get the bond between the Uchiha brothers, but knew that they both detested one another. But surprisingly, a fish head was in its place. Naruto saw Sasuke draw his sword, as it clashed with Kisame's sword, Samehada. Sasuke was slightly pushed back by the force, but his feet were planted to the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME THAT EASILY!? BRAT!" Kisame shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke could tell that Sakura has done a bit of… "redecorating" to his reputation. Sasuke could see the bruises and scars that Sakura had left on Kisame, and was grateful to this; now he knew his vulnerable points.

Sasuke swung his sword at Kisame's stomach, but he backed away. Sasuke saw Kisame struggle with keeping balance and holding up his sword. He wanted to end the fight quickly so he could get to Itachi next. Sasuke, with his incredibly fast feet, swept behind Kisame and swung his katana. He got him! Kisame went down. As he was down, Sasuke took the time to look around. Everybody else went to go after another Akatsuki member except for Kiba, Lee, and surprisingly, Shikamaru made it back. Shikamaru used his shadow binding to keep Kisame down, and quickly, Sasuke went in for the finishing blow. Sasuke go Kisame straight through. Now, Kisame was completely down and dead. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be this easy for Deidara or Itachi.

Sasuke was off to find Itachi. He immediately saw, coming from the back of him, Itachi. He turned around and drew his katana.

"Today is the day you die!" Sasuke shouted, and ran towards Itachi. His sword plunged right through Itachi's stomach.

"_No way. Did I really get him? That easily?" _Sasuke thought. But, in an instant, what he thought was his older brother, was now just a bunch of ravens, flying into the air.

"_NO!"_ Sasuke thought. _"No, this can't be happening! I'm trapped in his genjutsu!"_

Sasuke tried to recall every possibility that Sasuke could have gotten into Itachi's genjutsu. Then he remembered. When he was turning back, he looked straight into Itachi's eyes. And then, he was trapped.

The black ravens engulfed him until all he saw was black. Then a swirl of light. Then another, and another! He tried to run to them but couldn't move his feet. He looked down and was horrified by what he saw. A huge spike went straight through both his feet, but, for some reason, it didn't hurt, and no blood was in sight. Sasuke knew Itachi for his horrifying illusions. He knew this because he experienced it once when he was small. But, no harm or pain came to him when he was trapped. Sasuke decided that Itachi might have been not _actually_ using his terrible sharingan, but mainly, just to keep Sasuke out of his way. Not actually to hurt him.

But, that all changed right when Sasuke started screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan Shippuden

**Mulan Shippuden**

Sasuke felt his whole body pulsing. It was like another nightmare, but worse. There, in front of him stood his beloved Sakura, crying. She looked up and saw Sasuke. Her crying stopped, and her face turned dark. She grabbed a kunai knife from her pouch and started walking towards Sasuke, her face down and dark.

"S-Sakura! What the heck are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted, trying to snap out of it. But, he knew, there was no way out of genjutsu.

Sakura lifted the kunai knife and went down, aiming for Sasuke's chest. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and everything was bright. He looked around and noticed that Shikamaru was touching his shoulder.

"You get out of genjutsu when someone touches you." Shikamaru explained.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

He looked around and noticed that Itachi was standing before him, all of them. Sasuke was shaken up by the genjutsu placed on him. Just the thought of being killed by Sakura made his body shiver. When he was young, he found Sakura quite a nuisance. But now, she was older, more mature, more… not so annoying. She grew into a fine young woman and was one of the most intelligent female ninja's in the village. Sasuke deeply cared for her.

"Sasuke, snap out of it!" Shikamaru shouted.

Sasuke looked around and saw Kiba and Akamaru down, along with Lee looking pretty terrible. Shikamaru wasn't much of a taijutsu user, and Sasuke dropped his katana when in Itachi's genjutsu. So, Sasuke went into Sharingan. Sasuke ran towards Itachi, having Shikamaru use his Shadow Binding. As Sasuke ran, he was making his hands go into a couple of different forms. Then, blew out. A huge fire ball came out of his mouth and was sure to hit Itachi. But, apparently Itachi didn't fall for Shikamaru's Shadow Binding and easily got away from the fire ball.

"Darn!" Sasuke said. He finished blowing out and Itachi made it easily over the fire ball, coming to Sasuke's face, and landing right in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted.

Sasuke tried to lay a punch on Itachi but Itachi moved in an inconvenient form for Sasuke, that he missed. As if it was like breathing, Itachi swung his arm into Sasuke's stomach, and Sasuke was thrown back into a wall. Hard. The sun shone brightly in his face, and Sasuke felt terrible. He used a quite a bit of chakra, but still had some left in him. He stood up, but fell.

"Damn!" Sasuke said to himself. Apparently, Sakura's elixir didn't completely ware off yet.

The sun that once shown on him turned into a shadow. Sasuke looked up, and noticed Sakura, high in the air, jumping over him. Itachi was walking away, thinking that no one could defeat him. Then, before getting a death defining blow from Sakura's punch, turned around and tried to block it with his arms. It stopped the punch from hitting him, but caused much damage to his arms. Sakura pushed away leaping back to where Sasuke was on the ground.

Then again, the light tinted, and above, came Naruto. He landed right next to Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "We defeated Deidara! I'll give you the details later. Looks like you need some help."

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto went into Kage Bunshin and ran after Itachi. Naruto leapt up and went down with a punch. Itachi, unable to block another hit with his arms, kicked back with his legs and did a back flip before Naruto could get at him. Naruto punch went straight into the ground.

"Crud." Naruto said. He backed away.

Sakura leapt in to help and kept on trying to get a hit at Itachi, but he kept on dodging them. Behind her, Naruto was setting up a Rasengan with one of his shadow clones.

"Got him!!" Sakura shouted. She got a punch on Itachi, right in the stomach.

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted. He started running towards Itachi and Sakura quickly got out of the way.

Itachi was coughing blood from the wicked punch he got in the stomach. Naruto had him. Naruto leaped up and came down with the finishing blow.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and got it right onto Itachi.

Itachi was dead.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Naruto smiled. They both turned back to Sasuke. He looked terrible and Sakura immediately started to heal him. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his head against the wall.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said before dosing off.

* * *

Sasuke arose the next morning feeling as better as ever. He got up and sleepily managed his was to the kitchen where Sakura stood, making breakfast. Sakura turned around and saw him.

"You should go back to bed! You're in no condition to be getting out of bed." Sakura said.

"Yeah, all thanks to that elixir of yours!" Sasuke said wearily. Sakura smiled and went back to the stove. Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs.

Sakura took plates out and dished everything up onto them. She sat the plates down on the table and Sasuke started eating. Sakura put a spoonful of rice in her mouth and swallowed it.

"The Go-daime announced that the elders agreed to letting female ninja's go in any type of mission." Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

Sasuke put his fork down and put his arms around Sakura.

"Thanks. For everything." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and put her arms around Sasuke.

"What for?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me how u guys liked it!!

I might have kind of ended it awkwardly… plz tell me how u like it!!

P.S.—

It _is_ my first story!


End file.
